A godawful small affair
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "Spend the night with me, Ziva." It's about to be writ again.


Hey everyone. (:  
So I was watching the show "Life on Mars" (the British version), and there was a quote in it that made my thoughts instantly head in a Tiva direction. I toyed with the idea for a while, and this is what I got. It's fluffy but with heat, so don't let the start make you think it's all Angst.  
This isn't really set in a particular time frame, so the list of things Ziva says at the start are completely made up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know you're obsessed with NCIS when someone has 'INCS' on their sweater, and you instantly think it's a typo.

Listening to: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.

* * *

"What is wrong with you, Tony?" she shouts, her arms flying out and nearly punching him in the chest.

He can't blame her for being angry, really. He certainly knows that if the tables were turned, he'd have tethered her to her desk so she couldn't put herself in more harm. Really, she's been rather patient. So he allows her to continue with her tirade; allows her to yell; allows her to punch him in the stomach once or twice.

"You were in a coma not that long ago, " she continues "and when we arrive at a crime scene, you chase a man three blocks, and then follow him off the end of a pier! Do you have some sort of a... what do you call it- death wish, or something?"

"No, Ziva, I..." he trails off, knowing his arguments will either be useless or simply fall on deaf ears. She will have none of it; she never will do. His thoughts begin to drift away and common sense gives up as he sees the anguish tainting his partner's eyes.  
The world is a cruel, cruel place, and recently it has been taking out its anger on Team Gibbs. Or, more specifically, two of Team Gibbs.  
He raises a hand to touch her cheek, but she flinches away and takes a step back.

"Just when I thought I knew you- just when you seemed to be letting me in, you... you distanced yourself; you always distance yourself- turn yourself into someone different. Who is _not_ my partner and is _not _my friend, and isn't even Tony DiNozzo. You are like a... a mist. Just when I get to you, you fade away again. Why?"

"It's complicated." he says, eyes boring a hole in the carpet with distinct pain, because she's not only using contractions and analogies correctly, but she's summed up everything. Just like that.  
"It's always complicated. We have dangerous jobs, Ziva. And we know that when we sign up- we know our lives will be in danger. Let's face it, I'm not always gonna be around, one way or another, and that makes this-" he points between them- "so much trickier."

He breathes in deeply, closing his eyes and relishing the sound of her breathing. It's a wonderful, beautiful noise- quiet, slightly quicker than normal, and the tiniest bit ragged. Looking at her again, he steps forward and stretches out his arm, placing his hand on her chest. His splayed-out palm picks up her pounding heartbeat, a steady _duh-dum_ that is going just a little faster than it was before.  
She reaches out and mirrors his action, feeling his racing heartbeat, then speaking in a cracked whisper  
"I'm still here."  
He responds with a soft "So am I."  
Neither of them removes their hand.

A few minutes later, his fingers move and trail down her arm, eventually linking with hers as he grasps her hand, a sudden thought rising in his mind.

"Spend the night with me, Ziva. One night where... where it doesn't have to be complicated. Where I _will _be around. No questions; no answers. Just us. Please." his voice cuts through the din, and he can hear her sharp gasp at his suggestion.  
Her hand falls from its place- the place it felt right- over his heart and falls to her side. Her other hand loses its grip on his, slackening in his hold.

"I cannot do just _one night_, Tony. Goodnight."  
She walks out of his hold to the door without looking back, and he's left alone, cold, and wondering where he went wrong. He only has to utter a quiet "Gone." to his empty apartment before he realizes.

_One night_. Dammit.

"Ziva, wait." he shouts, knowing she won't hear him, taking the stairs three at a time. He trips and stumbles but doesn't pay any attention to it. His only thoughts are of his partner, and how he must be out of opportunities to screw up.

Many curses and expletives later, he gets to the door and exits, running out into the road and straight in front of her just-moving car. She stops in the nick of time and gets out in a fit of fury, shouting at him.  
"What are you playing at, Tony? I could have killed you! Move!"

"Ziva, I didn't mean it like that."

"_What?"_ she asks, exasperated, fire and blood extinguishing in her eyes.

"I'd never do that to you, Zeev. I meant...c-can't we leave the talking for another night? Just... let it be us, tonight? Can't we think about everything else tomorrow?"

She blushes suddenly, avoiding his eyes, as if she's just understood what he means. He guesses it's his fault again- words have never been his strong point, and his reputation has a habit of preceding him.

She's still not quite able to hold his gaze, so he moves and threads his fingers through hers. Looking up, she smiles slightly. He doesn't think he's ever seen her give in to something as quickly as now- and she has given in. Because she's glowing and her eyes are softening, turning a dark color that he knows he won't be able to resist in about five minute's time, if he can even resist it now.  
"C'mon." he whispers, nodding toward his apartment.

She locks her car and follows him back. As they head up the stairs, she sends him a smile laced with something else, and a shiver runs down his spine at the thought of what it might be. She kisses him in front of his door- gentle and slow and wonderful, and it leaves his head spinning and his body tingling, and his eyes flutter open only to see _her_. When she walks into his apartment and toes off her shoes, he wraps his arms around her and wonders what on earth he did to deserve her.

True to his word, they talk the next day.  
She stays the night after that.  
They talk again, and she stays.

Eventually, they run out of topics to discuss. She stays regardless.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feel free to review!


End file.
